Bella The Coyote
by IDontLikeReality
Summary: She moves to New York becomes a coyote and falls in love fast. Then the cullens show up and a nomad. The nomad wants bella's boyfreind and Edward wants bella. Please read its better than the summary. Rated M for what's gunna happen.
1. Chapter 1

_Let me tell you about _

_ The sad man_

_ Shut up and let me see_

_Your jazz hands_

It has been a year now since Edward left me. I loved him with all my heart and he just left me because of one little accident. He ain't got no balls.

I'm over him now , Jake helped. I knew he was in love with me that's why he cared so much about me. I feel a Burdon on him, I can never be with him, so that's why I'm leaving forks. Too many memories for me to move on with my life and forget about Edward-No-Balls. So I was moving to New York, tomorrow.

Charlie wasn't to pleased about my idea but he understood that I couldn't stay here. I had changed allot since HE left me, I was depressed at first and then Jake helped me. That's when I started to come out of my shell to people. More confident.

And I dyed my hair a darker red, sort of purple. I got a lip piercing and started wearing make up. Also I got a new wardrobe. Renné came over for Christmas and took my on a massive shopping spree, I surprised my self when I enjoyed it but I like shopping slow and not for a long time.

The cullens hadn't been back yet , I went up to the house and had a look if they had left anything for me to find, Like a letter when I found a key in my room. They didn't leave me a letter, They , well Jasper left me a lovely charm bracelet with a few charms already on it. I knew it was for me because it had a note.

_Bella if your reading this then you found the Bracelet , I left it for you because I don't know If I will ever see you again. I'm sorry for attacking you on your birthday. I'm still struggling and of course I had to feel everyone else's blood lust as well as my own. But their is no excuse for my actions. It was my actions that lead Edward to think you are not safe with us. He loves you. I can feel it. He didn't want to leave you but I hope you can get on with your life and be happy whatever you chose to do with it. This is a charm bracelet from me , the others don't know I left it but I want you to add a charm for everything you have done in your life, Iv already put a few on. Please be Happy._

_Love Jasper Cullen. _

I sat and cried for hours before going home but I still where it everyday. And I still hate Edward everyday. Rain or Shine.

I woke up and looked at my watch on my wrist 10:05. Well not the early start I was hoping for but better late than never. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

Then I walked back into my tiny empty room and put on the cloths that I had left out. A black bra and matching Panties with Purple stars on them and a bit of lace. Black skinny jeans with rips and paint splatters that I had bought yesterday. My white oversized Chemical romance t-shirt. Green all star converse and leather jacket. Not to forget my wolf necklace and Charm bracelet.

I grabbed my Red messenger bag before I walked out the room. Putting my phone , tabs , purse , keys, Earphones, Make up and granola bar in my bag. Now my room was completely empty and bare.

I was feeling good, and it was time for Jake to show up and help me put things into the moving truck.

Knock Knock. Speak of the Devil.

I opened the door and two warm arms hugged me.

"Hi to you too Jake" I said. "Sorry Bells its just I'm gunna miss you"

"I'm gunna miss you to Jacob. I love you." I replied.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" A voice from behind Jake said.

I looked up from the hug and realised the van had pulled up in front of the house.

I nodded to the man. "Ok then if we can get the van loaded in a hour or two then we should be arriving at new york before night" The man said while walking toward the house.

Jake left me and walked into the house and showed the man the massive pile of boxes and table, Couch ect. The apartment I bought was only half furnished. It had an Oven, Fridge/Freezer, Bath, Sink Ect. Charlie had bought me a couch and a flat screen TV. I saved up and got a double bed and little stuff to go round the apartment.

Jake put most the stuff in the van himself. And we were soon done. The van drove of and Jake said he had to go on patrol so I said my goodbyes and got I'm my new black tuck. I didn't think my old truck would make it. I started driving, on the road to my new life.

I drove for a few hours not stopping at all, I ended up listening to two my chemical romance cd's and a Glee cd. When I arrived I was pretty tired and the van was here and ready to be unpacked. The only problem was that Jacob wasn't here to help. The man brought most boxes and stuff upstairs with me and then left.

I stared at the boxes and waited for them to unpack themselves. It didn't happen. It took me FOREVER to unpack them all. It looked good apart from the fact I had no proper flooring apart from a few rugs and nothing on the walls apart from lots of posters.

The last thing I needed to do was freeze my assets, I open the freezer and put the roll of money Charlie gave me in it. Then i sat down on my red couch and fell asleep.

The sun was shining through my green blinds when I opened my eyes. Right best get moving. I got in the shower and got dressed I put on a tye dye dress that went down to above my knees and my army boots and Leather jacket. I had to admit It I looked hot. I thought about what I had to do.

_Get a job._

Oh this isn't going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Ok so I'm changing this I wont include Mr. O'Donnell because I want her to fall for someone else and adding him would just complicate things. I realised I didn't add a disclaimer so here it is. I don't own no characters for twilight or Coyote ugly. Apart from any I make up. I wont be uploading every day , That wont happen. This is a hobby for me and I will update as often as I can. So yeah thanks Bye. **

So I was right with my predicament about finding a job. It isn't easy. New York is a big place so I'm pretty much fucked. When HE left me I was depressed and Jake took me out of that. During that time I wrote songs to express myself. I recorded some and put them on a tape. I don't like my voice and am still pretty shy about going on stage; I just want someone else to sing my songs.

But everywhere I went, they wouldn't listen. I realised I was going to have to be a lot stronger in this city to get by.

By the end of the day I just gave up and walked into a bar.

I think It was called the Fiji Mermaid or something. They had a pretty cool band playing on a stage.

I walked up to the bar and sat down, a barman with blond hair walked over.

"What can I get ya" He asked me.

"Let me ask you something , I'm a song writer is there someone here that I can talk to about my songs" I said.

"I've been a struggling sax player for 12 years I meant what can I get you from the bar" Damn nice way to make a fool of your self Bella

I gave him my order soon I had drank my drink and I was on my way home from my busy day. I got a bit lost on the way back to the apartment but eventually I got there. And what I saw broke me up inside. I had been robbed. Everything was messed up, nothing was really damaged apart from stuff thrown about and smashed. My Stereo, a some jewellery and DVD player had been taken but my 'frozen assets' had been took also. Thankfully my jasper bracelet hadn't been took so I was grateful for that.

What was I meant to do now I didn't have anything left. No, wait actually I have $22 dollars as I took out my purse and counted my money. I couldn't be bothered to tidy up now , I could do it when I got back.

I walked out the door and out the apartment block. I walked the streets for a bit, It must have been the early hours of the morning about 2am. I found a small diner and walked inside and ordered a coffee. Now I was down to $20. I looked around the diner and saw it was really empty witch wasn't surprising. There was a woman in the corner, a man who was having a meal alone in a booth and there were three girls about my age sat on a table.

They were dressed in short tight clothes. I wasn't going to lie , I thought they were prostitutes. I listened in on their conversation.

"Wowwza $300 in one night , you sure you want to get yourself to law school girl?" One asked.

"Mmmhmmm yeah now lets get down to business I'm telling you its pretty woman" Said a tall beautiful dark skinned woman.

"No girl its Titanic she's so girly" Replied the 3rd woman. There was a magazine on the table.

A blond woman picked it up. "Your both wrong you need to read the signs , she's a naked woman in army boots its obviously Saving private Ryan"

And their conversation went one I listened in a bit but then I started day dreaming. I was pretty sure they were hookers. I was brought out my own head when I herd a voice shout behind me.

"Yo Dave baby turn that tune up, that is hotttt" The man behind the counter turned up the music and the women started dancing on the tables.

I turned to the man. "Do you know those girls?" I asked. "Oh yeah there here every night winding down I suppose you have to in their line of work." He said to me. Now I was more sure to me that they were prostitutes.

"No no no they're coyote's" "coyotes" I asked. "yeah" And he threw a business card to me. With the name Coyote ugly and contact details.

Well I did here that one of them was going to law school. Looks like there is going to be a opening for a 'coyote' whatever that is, Its probably a waitress or something. I put the card into my pocket forgetting about it and pulled out a few dollars. "How much is a slice of cheesecake?" I asked.

"Let me get that for you sugar" A velvet voice from behind me said. His voice alone made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on ends.

"No thank you I'll do without I better be going home." I didn't even turn around to reply to him. Time to be going home.

I jumped of my stool and turned around. He was taller than me but not too tall, He was dressed in a leather jacket and expensive looking jeans. He had clear pale skin and Flaming red hair, it was cute and hot at the same time. Under his cloths I could tell he probably had muscles, I knew too well that he was too good to be true.

"Hi I'm Sam" He smiled at me, I noticed his voice had a southern twang. He put his hand towards me and I shook it. It was ice cold. I finally plucked up the courage to look at his eyes. Dark, Deep Blue, framed with really dark red lash's. Beautiful.

I thanked any god that would listen that he wasn't a vampire, but something seamed wrong about him.

"Hi Sam, I'm Bella." I smiled at him. "So can I get you that cake?"

"No I better get going its really late and I have to get up and look for a job in the morning" I suggested towards the door. I noticed the girls from earlier had left.

"If your looking for a job I own a bar that my sister runs for me, I'm sure she is looking for help"

"I don't know I will have to think about it but I really have to be going" I walked past him and through the door.

To be honest I was surprised he didn't fallow me. And before I knew it I was home tiding up the mess.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*. Its to early. It probably want but I didn't get to bed till 4 in the morning and now it was almost nine. I tied my hair back leaving my bangs out and put in my lip piercing. I put my make up on and got dressed. Today I opted for High wasted, tight black mini shorts, Red vest and army boots. I didn't feel like looking like a good girl today.

I headed out onto the warm streets of new York. I took me a while to get to 'Ugly Coyote' The door was locked and I couldn't see another way in. I looked round the back and saw a storage room door open with stairs leading down probably to a cellar. Creepy.

There were some barrels around.

"Hello is anyone there" I asked unsure with my voice quivering. Wow where did the confidence disappear to.

"Yeah come down, and bring a barrel with ya." A woman's voice shouted up.

I picked up a barrel and god it was heavy. I walked down the stairs and asked her where she wanted me to put it.

She was tall and muscular but not so she looked like she was on steroids, just that she kept in shape. She had tanned skin and blond hair and brown eyes. She looked about mid twentys. No way could this girl own her own bar.

"Uh, so I here your looking for a job opening." I sounded sorta nervous. Crap. Il never get hired.

"Let me see your Arms." Was she serious. She pulled at my arms so I showed her them. "do you take drugs?" She asked.

"Only coffee its the only thing I can afford right now" I laughted nervously. "Look Are your really in charge because I don't feel like being bossed around by a waitress on a power trip" I looked her in the eyes and she smiled.

"Your spunky , I like that. Come down here tomorrow at 9pm and il give you a test run"

"OMG thanks" I paused "But if you don't mind me asking, why?"

She didn't even need to think "Because you have this 'good girl gone bad' Look about you. I take it you have just moved here from a small city. Your like the picture of what happends to girls when they move to the NYC."

"Ok.." With that I turned around before she could change her mind and walked up the staires onto the New York streets.

**So that's chapter 2. Review for chapter 3. **


End file.
